El Mejor Regalo de Todos
by Luis Carlos
Summary: La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que todos están muy emocionados, especialmente los niños. pero lo que tanto Goten como Trunks anhelan es algo que está fuera de las posibilidades tanto de ellos como de sus familiar y que aun así muestran el lado más noble de esta festividad tan especial. ¿Podrán obtenerlo? pues veamos si lo logran o no.


**EL MEJOR REGALO DE TODOS**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que tengan unas felices vísperas navideñas y la estén pasando muy bien junto a sus familias y seres queridos. Ahora me presento con un One-Shot navideño sobre nuestros queridísimos personajes de DBZ.**

 **Tal la temática sea algo que ya se ha visto en más de una ocasión por estos lados, pero como lo dicen el Sumary y título, esto tendrá una primicia para que recuerden uno de los verdaderos significados de esta festividad que solo se celebra una vez al año (Para el desconcierto de los niños caprichosos XD)**

 **Empecemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Súper son del genio creado Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball GT y las películas son de la Toei Animation, pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca son de mi propiedad.**

En la Corporación Cápsula se están haciendo los preparativos para hacer una gran y glamorosa fiesta de Navidad. Faltaban pocos días para que esta fecha tan especial llegara y todos trabajaban esperando muy entusiasmados poniendo los adornos adecuados (En especial los empleados por la jugosa paga que le van a dar) y todos gozaban del espíritu navideño que transmitía el ambiente.

Pero había alguien en particular que no ponía para nada de su parte en ese aspecto, es más, ni siquiera le interesaba en lo más mínimo todo lo relacionado con la Navidad y estaba apartado de todos encontrándose adentro de una gran máquina de gravedad aumentada. ¿Adivinan quién es?

-9. 991, 9.992, 9.993…- así es, se trataba del tan "gentil y considerado" príncipes saiyajin y máximo representante del orgullo: Vegeta, haciendo lagartijas apoyándose solo en el índice derecho.

 _ **-"¡VEGETA! ¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?!"-**_ gruñó molesto cuando una pantalla se encendió mostrando a una muy enojada Bulma, por lo que toscamente le pregunto qué quería _**-"te había dicho que**_ _**pusieras las luces alrededor del Árbol de Navidad ¡Y NO HAS HECHO NADA DE NADA!"-**_ reclamó.

-Y yo te había dicho que no tenía tiempo para esa clase de tonterías. Las festividades terrícolas son tan aburridas y estúpidas que con tan solo estar rodeado por esos ridículos adornos, siento que voy a vomitar- respondió indiferente y amañó con seguir ejercitándose.

 _ **-"¡Algunas veces me dan ganas de…!"-**_ su mujer se puso roja del coraje ahora _**-"escúchame muy bien tú, Vegeta. Como no me ayudes a hacer los preparativos navideños, no te voy a regalar esa habitación especial con la gravedad aumentada mil veces como tanto deseas, ¡¿Te quedó claro?!"-**_ esto fue suficiente para que se tensara ya que eso es algo que ha estado deseando con mucho afán desde hace tiempo, y si no lo tiene, no podrá aumentar la intensidad de sus entrenamientos y por cuestión de lógica sus poderes no se incrementaran de forma significativa.

-Esta mujer…- susurró apretando los puños -¡Esta bien, está bien! voy ayudar a todos esos insectos con los preparativos para esta estúpida festividad. Con tal de que no comiences a molestarme con eso…- la peli azul sonrió enormemente al ver como lo tenía domado -pero apenas toda esta pérdida de tiempo acabe, me vas a dar esa cámara de gravedad, ¿Entendido?- exigió.

-"Sí, sí, sí, como sea ¡AHORA MUÉVETE!"- cortó la comunicación haciendo que murmurara.

La Corporación al ser una de las Compañías más grandes y millonarias del mundo, poseía lo que parecía ser el Árbol Navideño más grande que existe, casi tocando el techo de la estructura, y a su alrededor los empleados encargados de ponerle los adornos, que usaban máquinas para flotar en el aire, tarareaban alegres canciones y usaban vestimentas acordes a la situación en contraste con Vegeta que seguía susurrando cosas molesta. Mientras que al parecer todos tienen dentro de sus cuerpos el espíritu Navideño, él más bien parece tener el espíritu del Grinch en su interior.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo, el príncipe de los saiyajines, se rebaje a participar en estas fiestas paganas?- continúa quejándose -podría seguir entrenando, ¡PERO NO! Debo hacer estas tonterías.

-¡PAPI!- soltó otro gemido de fastidio cuando el pequeño Trunks de 5 años de edad se le acercó también flotando en el aire -¡AFUERA CAYÓ NIEVE! ¿Me ayudas a hacer muñecos de nieve y angelitos?- le pidió con el mismo entusiasmo que cualquier otro en su posición tendría.

-¿Y desperdiciar más tiempo en otras estupideces? ¡NI HABLAR! Ya tengo suficiente con ayudar a poner estos ridículos adornos. Así que busca a alguien más para que te ayude a perder el tiempo en ese tipo de idioteces- le respondió cortante para seguir decorando de mala gana.

No se dio cuenta del impacto que tuvieron sus palabras sobre el pequeño ya que para alguien de su edad escuchar tales cosas era un golpe demoledor para su corazón al creer que no lo quiere. Así que se fue sin decir nada y manteniendo la cabeza llorando levemente. Tendrá todos los regalos que desee, pero el amor de un padre está entre las tantas cosas que el dinero no puede comprar.

Pasando de la C.C. ahora nos enfocamos en una vivienda humilde que se encuentra en la Montaña Paoz. Dentro de esta un joven estaba sentado frente a una mesa en su cuarto haciendo muy juicioso sus tareas. Mordía la goma de su lápiz debido a una ecuación muy difícil de resolver, y luego de estar quemando neuronas, sonrió victorioso para escribir la respuesta.

-¡GOHAN!- le gritó un niño mucho más pequeño que él arrimándose desde la ventana montado en un amigable dragón de color morado -el Gran Dragón y yo vamos a la casa de Trunks a jugar con la nieve ¡¿NOS ACOMPAÑAS?!- su entusiasmo era equiparable al de Trunks.

-¿Jugar en la nieve? Me encantaría, Goten, pero es que ahora estoy ocupado estudiando y falta poco para que mamá sirva el almuerzo. Mejor jueguen cerca de la casa y luego de comer vamos a la casa de Trunks. ¿Te parece bien?- le ofreció luego de sobarle el cabello y la cabeza al reptil.

-¡MUY BIEN! Vamos, Gran Dragón. Sigamos buscándole refugio a todos esos pobres animalitos que no tienen en dónde pasar las noches frías- le pidió al dragón y ambos se fueron muy felices.

-Ay hermanito. Ese espíritu libre y la manera en cómo te comportas con la naturaleza me recuerda tanto cuando estuve bajo el cuidado del Señor Pícoro… y a papá cuando estaba vivo- esto último lo dijo con tristeza -bueno, mejor termino para así poder estar totalmente libre- sacudió su cabeza y volvió a hacer la tarea para no seguir pensando en eso.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo, ambos pelinegros comían junto a su madre Milk. El pequeño Goten seguía entusiasmado no solo por ir a jugar con su mejor amigo, sino que cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más cerca de poder celebrar la Navidad.

-¡Ya quiero ver que le van a regalar a Trunks! Es tan buen amigo y tiene tantos juguetes ¡Que me obsequiará alguno!- estaba que se moría de la emoción al pensar en esto.

-Mi angelito, recuerda que el verdadero significado de la Navidad no son los regalos, sino estar junto a la familia, gozar cada segundo con tus seres queridos y ser solidario con los demás. Ya que lo único que en verdad perdura para siempre es el amor familiar y hacia al prójimo- dijo su mamá.

-Y también para conmemorar el nacimiento de un hombre muy importante que murió hace muchos años, pero no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…?- Gohan se puso a pensar

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta, mami!- el menor siguió alegre -pero si estar junto a la familia es lo que más importa, ¿Por qué papi nunca la ha pasado con nosotros?- quiso saber con gran curiosidad.

Al ser tan ingenuo, no se percató del dolor que causaba esa pregunta. Milk se llevó una mano al pecho adolorida, perdió el aliento y luchó fuertemente para no llorar, Gohan le puso una mano en el hombro también muy adolorido. No en vano, tan solo han pasado 4 años desde que él pudo vencer al poderoso y vanidoso Cell y también desde que su padre Goku se sacrificó por lo que esa herida seguía muy fresca en el corazón y alma de ellos en contraste con Goten que al ser tan chico y nunca haberlo conocido, no entendía esa clase de dolor.

-¿Mami, hermano? ¿Les pasa algo?- los vio confundido por lo que su madre respiró hondamente para calmarse y no angustiarlo de alguna manera.

-Verás hijo, tu padre está en un lugar maravilloso desde antes de que nacieras, pero no puede salir de ese sitio aún por más que quisiera estar con nosotros. Es por eso que nunca ha venido a pasar la Navidad u otras festividades por nosotros- trató de explicarle de la manera más sutil posible.

-Entonces ese lugar sí que debe tener una fuerte con seguridad para que no pueda irse de ahí- por fortuna, eso fue suficiente para que no indagara en el tema -pero si él no puede venir aquí, ¿Por qué nosotros no vamos a visitarlo?- siguió preguntando con su aire infantil.

-Algún día lo visitaremos, tarde o temprano, de alguna forma u otra, algún día…- su madre soltó un suspiro -bueno, ya hemos terminado de comer. Ahora alístate para visitar a Trunks- le pidió.

-¡CLARO, MAMI!- apenas se retiró del lugar, Milk apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con ambas manos ya no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas, cosa que le rompía el corazón a Gohan.

-Ya mamá, ya. Recuerda que yo estoy aquí- él le daba palmaditas en la espalda también llorando.

-Gohan… sabes que siempre me pongo así cada vez que me recuerdan que mi querido Goku muerto, y ahora que mi otro angelito me pregunte en dónde está… ¡NO SÉ COMO EXPLICARLE LA VERDAD! Algún día va a tener que saberlo y no tengo el corazón para decírselo.

-Cuando crezca, se lo explicaremos. Pero mientras tanto, debes seguir siendo fuerte, mamá- Gohan la abrazó ya también soltando lágrimas.

Estando ya en la C.C Goten no perdió tiempo en jugar con Trunks con la nieve mientras que Gohan estaba dentro de la corporación para hablar con Bulma y ayudarla con las decoraciones navideñas.

-¡Mira que lindos angelitos de nieve hice!- le avisó luego de haberse tirado de espaldas en el piso y hacer esas figuras en la nieve al haber movido de arriba abajo sus brazos y piernas.

-Sí, son muy lindos…- él estaba desganado aún muy triste por lo que le dijo su gruñón padre.

-¿Te pasa algo, Trunks?- eso lo preocupó y se sentó a su lado -por favor, dime que pasa.

-Le había pedido que viniera a jugar conmigo, pero dice que es una tontería y que no quería perder el tiempo conmigo… ¡ÉL NO ME QUIERE!- parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No te pongas así!- el pelinegro enseguida trató de calmarlo -puede que el tío Vegeta sea algo gruñón y medio antipático, ¡PERO ÉL SI TE QUIERE MUCHO! Mi hermano siempre me ha dicho que a pesar de tener ese enorme… como se dice… ¡Orgullo, eso es! Me dice que a pesar de ser muy orgulloso, él si te ama y a la tía Bulma, solo que no lo muestra abiertamente, no lo dudes- le sonrió con tanta ternura que daban ganas de jalarle las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas.

-Pues no sé… espero que sea cierto. Lo único que quisiera es que él fuera más afectuoso conmigo y no me estuviera ignorando todo el tiempo- el peli lila continuaba desanimado.

-¡Intenta ver el lado bueno! Tú al menos tienes a tu padre junto a ti, mientras yo nunca he conocido al mío y no lo he visto ni una sola vez…- ahora fue él quien se entristeció, pero por algún motivo, volvió a sonreír con entusiasmo -¡SÉ QUE PODEMOS HACER PARA SOLUCIONAR ESTO!-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? No entiendo- Trunks lo vio desconcertado secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Ya le hiciste tu carta de Navidad para Santa?- negó -lo que debemos hacer es pedirle ayuda. Tú le escribes que quieres que el tío Vegeta sea más afectuoso contigo y yo le pediré que permita que mi papi venga a visitarnos para Navidad, ¡¿NO ES FABULOSO?!- sus ojos brillaban con ilusión.

-¿Pedirle a Santa que papá sea más tierno conmigo?- el otro lentamente sonrió -¡ES UNA EXCELENTÍSIMA IDEA, GOTEN! ¡Ahora mismo voy a escribirle la mía!- se puso de pie para irse.

-¡Espérame, voy contigo!- Goten no se quedó atrás y lo siguió sintiéndose un genio por esa idea.

Los días pasaban y al fin llegó el tan anhelado día de Navidad. Todos los niños que le dedicaron cartas a San Nicolás esperaban ansiosos que este les cumpliera todos sus caprichos y deseos.

-¿Ya están listos para ir a la Corporación Cápsula?- preguntó Milk a sus hijos estando ya arreglada.

-Sí, mamá- contestó Gohan usando un elegante, y medio ñoño, traje de color morado.

-¡Yo también! Solo déjenme poner esto junto al arbolito- Goten dejó un vaso de leche y unas galletitas junto al árbol navideño que ellos tienen -ahora lo más importante- puso la carta -¡Ahora sí vámonos!- al levantar el puño de manera triunfal, accidentalmente rasgó la manga de su traje.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Goten!- Milk se le acercó y revisó la prenda dañada -ahora debes cambiarte de nuevo- suspiró frustrada y el pequeño agachó la cabeza disculpándose.

-Descuiden. Recuerden que yo los puedo llevar a la casa de Bulma en menos de un parpadeo. Así que vayan a buscar otro traje- les pidió Gohan estando totalmente calmado.

Su madre y hermanito se fueron por lo que decidió sentarse a esperarlos, pero al fijar su vista en la carta que él escribió sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber que le pidió al hombre de traje rojo, por lo que la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

" _Querido Santa, soy un humilde niño de lo más feliz de la vida, pero noto que mi mamá y hermano mayor están muy tristes porque papá no está con nosotros. Ellos dicen que está en un lugar maravilloso en dónde es muy feliz, pero no puede salir de ahí. Lo único que pido es que por favor le permitas venir a visitarnos en Noche Buena para que así todos seamos muy felices"_

 _Atentamente, Son Goten._

-Mi hermanito… siempre tan tierno y considerado- eso conmovió mucho a Gohan que llevó una mano al pecho y ahora sus lágrimas era de alegría -papá…- miró hacia arriba -no sé si puedas oírme, pero si me escuchar, por favor responde el pedido de Goten ya que nos harías muy felices a todos, especialmente a mamá- pidió con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

-Ahora sí ya estamos listos para irnos- rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y puso la carta en su lugar para que no sospecharan nada y se los cargó para irse.

En un planeta muy lejos de la Tierra, un hombre de ropas naranjas, cabello negro enmarañado y con una aureola en la cabeza, levantaba unas enormes y pesadas mancuernas.

-9.998…. 9.999… ¡Y DIEZ MIL!- al soltarlas cayeron al piso creando un temblor -Fiu… ¿Ahora qué vamos hacer, Kaiosama?- le habló al que lo asesoraba luego de secarse el sudor de la frente.

-Lo siguiente que harás, Goku, será darle mil vueltas al planeta trotando y usando esto- el sujeto bajo, azul, gordo y con antenitas de vinil creó en sus brazos y piernas una pesadas muñequeras que casi le hacen caer al piso -comienza- le ordenó.

-¡Muy bien, Kaiosama!- el saiyajin que derrotó a Freezer amañó con trotar, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, se llevó una mano al pecho tal y como lo hizo su hijo mayor y vio al cielo -esta sensación… oiga, Kaiosama ¿Podemos posponer un momento el entrenamiento? Algo dentro de mí me dice que me necesitan en la Tierra- sonrió un poco aun sujetándose el corazón.

-¿Qué te necesitan en la Tierra? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está siendo atacada por un nuevo enemigo?-

-No, no. No se trata para nada de algo así, Kaiosama. Esta vez… es algo personal y que se lo debo a las personas más importantes para mí- su tutor arqueó una ceja no entiendo a qué se refiere.

En la C.C. la fiesta ya había comenzado y cada uno de los invitados se divertían de algún modo u otro disfrutando el momento gracias a sus espíritus navideños que estaban hasta el tope, pero cierta persona se había mantenido al margen de todo eso, ¿Adivinan de quién se trata?

-Manada de insectos estúpidos- Vegeta escupió veneno estando apoyado en una pared viendo a cada uno de los invitados de manera despectiva -ni siquiera sé que hago aquí perdiendo tiempo. Mejor sigo entrenando para no tener que seguir soportando todas estas tonterías- se retiró.

Se detuvo al ser atraído por el inconfundible e hipnotizante olor de galletas recién hechas. Dejándose guiar por eso fue hasta el lugar del que provenía aroma viendo una bandeja llena de galletas encima de una mesa junto a una pequeña carta; obviamente Trunks puso eso ahí.

-¿Quién habrá sido el insolente que dejó tirada así la comida?- sin reparo alguno tomó una de las galletas y se la comió toda de un solo mordisco para tomar otra hasta que notó el papel, y con la misma curiosidad que tuvo Gohan, no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarla y leerla.

" _¡Hola Santa Claus! Soy yo, Trunks Brief hijo de la mujer más inteligente del mundo y del hombre más poderoso del universo. Todos los niños del mundo te piden juguetes, pero como soy rico, no necesito nada de eso. Lo que quiero pedirte tal vez sea muy difícil de conseguir, pero es lo que más quiero en este mundo y solo tú me lo puedes dar._

 _Deseo que papá sea más tierno y afectuoso conmigo. Si no lo sabes, él es alguien muy frío, orgulloso y medio odioso que nunca muestra abiertamente sus sentimientos. No tienes idea de cómo me duele cuando él no quiere estar conmigo al decir que le hago perder el tiempo._

 _No sabes lo feliz que estaría tanto yo como mamá si él mostrara más el amor y cariño que nos tiene, porque a pesar de todo, sé que nos quiere mucho solo que no lo muestra por ese orgullo de saiyajin que tiene. Solo pido que le quites lo terco y cabezota para muestre cuánto me quiere para así ser verdaderamente feliz de ahora en adelante._

 _Posdata: espero que te hayan gustado las galletitas, están hechas con una receta de mi abuela, solo procura no comértelas todas de una sentada o ya no podrás entrar por las chimeneas, je, je._

Vegeta bajó lentamente la carta revelando una mueca de desagrado. Por más que le molestara, esto lo afectó mucho. Una parte de él le decía que no debía hacerle caso a las peticiones de un infante, aunque se tratase de su propio hijo, pero la humanidad que ha conseguido con todos los años que ha pasado en la Tierra, le hacía sentirse como él mismo dije: "Un insecto rastrero"

Soltó un rugido de molestia y dejó la carta en su lugar para irse tratando de no pensar en eso, hasta que sintió una punzada en el corazón que es más dolorosa que cualquiera de las heridas que alguna vez ha sufrido en su larga y violenta vida de guerrero.

-Estos malditos terrícolas… ya me contagiaron sus malas mañas- suspiró y volvió a ver la carta.

Siendo más tarde esa misma noche, todos los que fueron invitados a la fiesta regresaron a sus hogares. Goten estaba muy entusiasmado al haberse divertido tanto, su hermano y su madre estaban muy felices por él, pero lo que la pregunta que les había hecho antes seguía rondando por sus corazones por lo que sus espíritus navideños no estaban al tope.

Se detuvieron en seco al ver como las luces de su casa estaban prendidas, por lo que enseguida asumieron que un ladrón había entrado, pero antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento alguno, el rostro del hermano mayor se desfiguró a una expresión de total asombro.

-Este Ki… ¿Será posible que…?- sin darle tiempo a su madre de preguntar, entró a la casa a la velocidad de un rayo -¡¿PAPÁ?! ¡¿Estás aquí?!- vio de un lado a otro, pero no halló a nadie -oh… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- se entristeció.

-¡GOHAN, AL FIN LLEGASTE!- casi se cayó de bruces al piso de la impresión cuando de la concina salió nada más y nada menos que el propio Goku comiéndose un gran pedazo de carne -Los he estado esperando desde hace mucho. Perdón si entré sin permiso, ¡Pero es que tenía mucha hambre! Y desde hace bastante tiempo no como la sabrosa comida que solo tu madre sabe preparar- se disculpó como si solamente hubiera tomado una galleta de un frasco.

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?- su primogénito lo veía de arriba abajo anonadado sin poder creer que estuviera frente a sus ojos -¡PAPÁ!- enseguida se le acercó para darle un fuerte y amoroso abrazo como nunca antes se lo había dado volviendo a soltar lágrimas de dicha y alegría.

-¡¿Qué es ese escándalo, Gohan?! ¡¿Detuviste al ladrón?!- Milk entró con cautela a la casa siendo seguida por un asustadizo Goten, pero ella también quedó en Shock al ver a su difunto esposo -¿Go-Goku?-

-¡Hola, Milk! ¿Cómo has estado?- él la saludó con una calma que va en contraste con la situación.

-¡GOKU!- ella también fue a darle un abrazo con el que le demostraba todo el amor que le sigue teniendo guardado, después de todo, ¿Qué es lo que haría cualquier otra viuda en su lugar? -¡DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Acaso pudiste revivir?!- lo miraba con ilusión.

-Es que sentí que mi presencia era requerida aquí junto a ustedes justamente esta noche, y como esto solo se da una vez al año, no podía negarme- siguió hablando con simpleza hasta que posó su vista en su hijo menor que se arrimaba desde el marco de la puerta viéndolo con cautela -después de todo, estar con la familia es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, incluso más que el entrenamiento más riguroso que existe- quiso acercársele al niño que retrocedió asustado.

-No tengas miedo, cielito. ¡Ven y saluda a tu padre! No hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta- Milk lo alentó, por lo que aún desconfiado, se acercó tímido al saiyajin mayor.

-¿Tú eres mi papi?- dedujo apreciando el enorme parentesco que poseen, en especial el cabello.

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Y tú eres mi segundo hijo, ¿Cierto? Desde que me enteré que Milk tuvo otro hijo mío, he estado esperando tanto poder conocerte. Y lo reconozco ¡ERES IGUALITO A MÍ!-

-Papi… ¡QUE ALEGRÍA CONOCERTE AL FIN!- y al igual que su madre y hermano, saltó a sus brazos sintiendo por primera vez la calidez de su cuerpo -¡GRACIAS SANTA CLAUS POR HABERME CUMPLIDO MI DESEO! Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte, papi.

-Yo también muchas cosas que contarte y a tu madre y hermano, y como solo puedo quedarme aquí durante esta fecha tan especial, ¡No podemos desaprovechar ni un solo segundo!- lo cargó y apoyó en su hombro derecho -pero primero… ¿Me haces de comer Milk? Es que en serio extrañaba tanto la comida tan rica que tú siempre me solías preparar- se frotó el abdomen.

-Mi querido Goku… ¡Definitivamente jamás vas a cambiar!- eso ilusiono a Milk ya que le hace revivir los viejos tiempos -así que mientras te la preparo, aprovecha el tiempo con tus hijos.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Dime Gohan, ¿Qué has estado haciendo en todo este tiempo? ¿Has seguido entrenando para así defender la Tierra de cualquier nueva amenaza?- incomodó a su primogénito con esa pregunta, por lo que se rascó la nuca algo apenado.

-"Si mi deseo se hizo realidad, ¡ESPERO QUE EL DE TRUNKS TAMBIÉN!"- pensó muy feliz Goten.

Al día siguiente, en la C.C. los antes alegres empleados que habían trabajado entusiasmados en la preparación de la fiesta, ahora debían hacer la tortuosa labor de limpiar todo lo que los invitados hicieron; después de todo, no todo el tiempo son alegrías puras.

Pero nadie estaba tan triste como Trunks, que a pesar de haber recibido muchos regalos, sentía que Santa Claus le falló porque hasta el momento su padre no le ha dirigido la palabra.

Tiene la cara apoyada en la mano izquierda viendo por la ventana la espesa nieve. Había tenido tantas ilusiones de que Vegeta jugara con él, que su frágil corazón estaba tan débil que una simple sacudida podía quebrarlo por completo y que perdiera su Fe en la humanidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué tan triste?- Bulma se le acercó al notar su semblante.

-Nada, mamá. Es solo que Papá Noel no me dio lo que le pedí. Tenía tantas ilusiones de que me lo cumpliera, y me falló- soltó un suspiro sin despegar su vista del manto blanco y frío.

-¿De qué se trata? Sabes que te conseguiré enseguida lo que quieras. Solo pídemelo.

-Mamá, es que se trata de algo que tú tampoco podrás darme. Lo que pedí fue…

-Trunks, levántate de ahí y ponte ropa para la nieve- fue interrumpido por Vegeta que lo veía con su siempre seria y poco amistosa mirada. Lo vio confundido y preguntó por qué -¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Qué no me habías pedido que jugara contigo en la nieve? ¡Muévete rápido antes de que cambie de opinión!- pese a la brusquedad de sus palabras, el niño lentamente sonrió de oreja a oreja en contraste con Bulma que lo vio sorprendido.

-¿En serio papá? ¡QUE BUENO! ¡Ahora mismo busco mi abrigo!- a la velocidad de un rayo fue a conseguir sus prendas adecuadas para la nieve dejando atrás a una asombrada Bulma.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó, mujer?- siguió hablando muy tosco al notar la mirada que ella tenía.

-Me has dejado sin palabras, Vegeta. Jamás pensé que quisieras interactuar de ese modo con Trunks. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?- se incomodó por la incógnita que ella planteó.

-Porque la cámara de gravedad se dañó, y como aún no me has regalado la nueva que me prometiste, debo hacer algo que me haga estirar los músculos y no quedarme quieto sin hacer nada como un inútil- Bulma siendo tan inteligente no se tragó el cuento y se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones por lo que sonrió conmovida.

-¡Ya estoy listo, papá!- regresó Trunks ya usando ropas abrigadoras que le hacen ver muy tierno.

-En marcha entonces. Pero no esperes que te trate con delicadeza. Si vas arrojarme bolas de nieve hazlo con todas tus fuerzas como si estuvieras luchando contra un enemigo que quiere lastimarte de manera grave y sin ningún tipo de consideración- le advirtió mientras se retiraban del lugar.

-Vegeta…- su esposa se conmovió más -parece que al fin estas aprendiendo no solo el significado de la Navidad, sino también lo que significa ser humano- se le salió una lágrima de felicidad.

Como Milk había dicho, la Navidad no trata sobre los regalos, sino con estar con aquellas personas que son importantes para uno, con aquellos que tienen un lugar especial en su corazón y gozar el momento a su lado, y para un par de niños como lo son Goten y Trunks, que sus respectivos padres estén junto a ellos es sin lugar a dudas…

 _ **EL MEJOR REGALO DE TODOS…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 23/12/2016.**

 **Y eso fue todo. Como lo dije antes, la temática de Goku viniendo del Más Allá para estar junto con su familia en día de Navidad es algo que ya se ha visto en más de una ocasión al igual que Vegeta siendo el Grinch hasta que su frío corazón de ablanda por algún motivo y se humaniza, pero como el significado de la Navidad es estar junto a la familia, ¿Quién mejor que ellos para retratar eso a petición de Trunks y Goten? Ya que muchos niños en el mundo lo único que desean es tener a su padre o madre acompañándolos, pero por algún motivo y otro, no es posible, cosa que otros menores no aprecian como se lo merece y lo dan por hecho.**

 **A pesar de lo fofo que resultó ser el fic, espero que les haya gustado y les haya recordado el verdadero significado de la Navidad. Así que a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, les deseo…. ¡UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ESPERO QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN! ;D**


End file.
